M.T.C. Cronin
Margie Cronin(born 1963) is a contemporary Australian poet and academic.M.T.C. Cronin (1963- ), Australian Poetry Library, Web, Mar. 4, 2012. Life Cronin was born in Merriwa, New South Wales, and grew up at Caloundra, in Queensland. She studied at the University of Queensland, University of New South Wales, the University of Technology, Sydney, and the University of Sydney. Cronin lives in Conondale, Queensland, on an organic farm specializing in fresh Spanish produce. She has published numerous collections of poetry, which have been translated into many languages. Recognition Her long poem More or Less Than 1–100 won the Victorian Premier’s C.J. Dennis Prize for Poetry in 2005 and the South Australian Festival Award for Innovation in Writing in 2006. Publications Poetry * Zoetrope: We see us moving. Wollongong, NSW: Five Islands Press, 1995. ISBN 1-875604-34-0 w * Everything Holy. Temple, TX, USA: Balcones International Press, 1998. ISBN 1-891811-04-5 *''The World Beyond the Fig. Wollongong, NSW: Five Islands Press, 1998. ISBN 0-864186-11-8 *Mischief-Birds.Sydney: Vagabond Press, 1999. *Bestseller. Sydney: Vagabond Press, 2001. ISBN 0-9578378-2-8 *Talking to Neruda's Questions. Sydney: Vagabond Press, 2001. ISBN 0-9578378-2-8; **published in Chile as ''Respondiendo a las preguntas de Neruda = Talking to Neruda's questions (with Spanish translation by Juan Garrido Salgado). Chile: Safo Editores, 2004. *''My Lover’s Back: 79 love poems. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2002. ISBN 0-7022-3284-X *''The Confetti Stone, and other poems. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro Press, 2002. *''Beautiful, Unfinished: Parable/Song/Canto/Poem''. Applecross, WA: Salt Publishing, 2003. ISBN 1-876857-29-3 *''More or Less Than 1–100''. Exeter, UK: Shearsman Books, 2004. *''The Flower, the Thing: A Book of Flowers and Dedications. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2006. ISBN 0-7022-3556-3 *''Notebook of Signs, and 3 other small books. Exeter, UK: Shearsman Books, 2007. ISBN 978-1-905700-11-0 *''Our Life is a Box [and Prayers Without a God]. Brisbane: Papertiger Media, 2007). ISBN 978-0-9579411-4-4 *''How Does a Man Who is Dead Reinvent His Body?: The Belated Love Poems of Thean Morris Caelli (with Peter Boyle). Exeter, UK: Shearsman Books, 2008. ISBN 978-1-84861-016-3 *''The World Last Night''. St Lucia, Qld: University of Queensland Press, 2012. *''In Possession of Loss''. Bristol, UK: Shearsman Books, 2014. *''Law of Poetry''. Glebe, NSW: Puncher & Wattmann, 2015. Prose *''Irrigations (of the Human Heart): Fictional essays on the poetics of living, art & love.'' Spokane, WA: Ravenna Press, 2009. ISBN 978-0-9822115-3-3 *''Squeezing Desire Through a Sieve: Micro-essays on judgement & justice''. Puncher & Wattmann, 2009. ISBN 978-1-921450-12-9 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat..Search results = M T C Cronin, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 13, 2015. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems *"The Sky According to Laws" at Mascara Literary Review *3 poems in the Australian Humanities Review. *4 poems at softblow.org *8 poems at Jack Magazine *8 poems in Jacket *MTC Cronin (Australia, 1963) at Poetry International (11 poems) * M.T.C. Cronin (1963- ) in the Australian Poetry Library (542 poems). ;Prose *"Working Note" *"What Use is Poetry in the Contemporary World?" at The Drunken Boat *"Interrogating the Heart (An examination, in twenty beats, of our desire to talk & how we talk about desire)" at The Drunken Boat ;Audio / video *M.T.C. Cronin at YouTube ;About *MTC Cronin biography at Green Integer. *Reviews by John Bennett Category:1963 births Category:Australian poets Category:Australian women writers Category:Women poets Category:Living people Category:Writers from Queensland Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Queensland alumni Category:Australian academics